Intuition
by static shakedown
Summary: It was obvious, very obvious, that Ryoutaro Tsuchiura and Kazuki Hihara were a gay couple. Now all she had to do was prove it. Nami Amou's POV. Humor. x3


**Intuition**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--

Nami Amou had her suspicions.

She had been with the concours contestants since the very beginning and knew each person's personality well. Since she had been appointed lead reporter for the concours by the Press Club, she'd vowed to get the complete and total inside scoop. Every single juicy, dirty detail she could scrounge up, from instrumental sabotage to wardrobe malfunction; broken reeds to bent bows; clip-on ties to the number of practice rooms used up by each contestant.

She _would_ provide her fellow classmates with all the insider's details.

She was devoted to this cause entirely and was ready, and more than willing, to forsake the safety and dignity of herself and all the participants for that goal. She wanted to know more about them than they knew themselves.

And so, as a result of her very intimate association with each and every participant, Nami Amou had her suspicions...and she _would_ get to the bottom of them.

Of course, not being a professional journalist yet had put its restrictions on her sources for information. All the begging, pleading, sweet-talking, bribing, incentives, and vicious threats in the universe had not been enough to allow her to tag along with the bunch to Fuyuumi's villa.

It was just as well, in the end. As it turned out, all the begging, pleading, sweet-talking, bribing, incentives, and vicious threats were _more_ than enough to getting Fuyuumi squealing like a pig in no time. And that girl's account of what happened only fueled the flames of her cognitive thinking.

Yes...every detail was all panning out just as she suspected.

It was obvious, very obvious, that Ryoutaro Tsuchiura and Kazuki Hihara were a gay couple. Now all she had to do was prove it.

--

Realizing that Hihara was a few ounces of lead short of a pencil was obvious. Besides the flagrant things such as his flamboyant demeanor and blatantly queer personality, Hihara was also quite the dumbass. His simple-mindedness would let him be smitten with either the female or male persuasion quite easily. Hell, he could probably be smitten with a spoon if it were shiny enough.

Ryotaro on the other hand...

Well, figuring out that he was gay just proved her excellence in reporting.

Her first suspicions of him having any sort of unusual connection with Hihara first began with Fuyuumi's account of the Ryotaro-Kahoko-Hihara encounter in their room. Apparently Kahoko had told her about Ryotaro and Hihara having a sort of manly "pillow fight" over sleeping arrangements. Although she would have had more to go on if she had been there herself, this information gave Nami more than enough to begin her delve into their prospective, budding relationship.

She could see it now, Hihara playfully begging Ryotaro to go to bed with him. Ryotaro, blushing, bashfully declines, only to be hit in his bustling abs by Hihara's pillow, each afflicted ab muscle flexing at the soft, feathery touch. Nami stopped imagining there, not wanting her nosebleed to get worse. Of course, this vision was the only possible account of what could have happened.

C'mon, why else would two completely buff and hunky men be throwing pillows at one another? That was about as straight as a man purse; that is to say...not straight or masculine at all. What's next? Painting each other's nails?

The second incriminating circumstance for Ryotaro was when he first met his ex-girlfriend on accident when she had first returned. Sure it _was_ a girl he was dating but they did break-up. And after she interviewed his ex, she was sure that he had never really liked her in that way and was going out with her just to be polite. Kahoko had said that he had seemed really flustered and embarrassed about admitting that she was his ex-girlfriend when they first met.

Obviously this meant that he didn't want word of him once being involved with a woman reaching Hihara's ears.

The final damning piece of evidence that Tsuchiura was gay, was when she had a slightly intimidating interview with Kahoko.

Once she was almost certain of his sexuality, Nami had managed to trap Kahoko in a corner of a practice room. Leaning towards the girl heavily, way past violating the girl's personal space, she had mentioned with an intuitive expression that she felt like she knew of someone hiding a secret in the concours. Changing her expression to thoughtful while still leaning forward, she asked Kahoko if she knew what she was talking about.

That red-head ran away faster than a Yunoki fangirl chasing after Azuma's limousine. Before running away, Nami clearly saw unease written all over the girl's face.

Kahoko was good friends with Ryotaro. Did that mean he had shared his secret with her and was running away from fear she would spill his secret?

_Most definitely._

--

All this lead to the present. Currently, Nami Amou was standing outside Hiroto Kanazawa's music classroom. She had stealthily followed Hihara there (not that stealth was needed when following someone with the intelligence of a fruit fly).

Where it ended up was most suspicious, though. According to the schedule, there had not been a plan to meet for information of the concours today.

After trying in vain to press her ear as close to the door as possible, she gave up trying . At best all she could hear were random murmurings which she couldn't make out. She sighed and slumped forward, before quickly jogging to the cafeteria to retrieve a glass.

Getting the glass and coming back hadn't taken more than seven minutes, thankfully. With a smirk of victory, she held the glass against the wall and then put her ear to the bottom. Her smirk grew to a full-blown devilish smile. She could clearly make out Ryotaro and Hihara inside. _Success!_

There seemed to be some rustling and small grunts coming from the other side of the door.

"Ah," Ryotaro gasped. "Hihara, you just scratched me."

Another grunt.

"S-s-sorry. I can barely hold it anymore," came Hihara's reply.

_Oh god._ Nami's nosebleed came back full force.

"Don't fall on me, then I lose." Ryotaro said with a strained voice.

Nami was so enveloped with what was happening on the other side of the doorway that she hadn't heard Azuma's footsteps coming up from behind her.

She almost screamed when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Totally frazzled, she jumped back and turned around to see Azuma's smiling face.

Yunoki's eyes had an amused glint in them.

"Would you like to join us as well, Amou-san?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

A helpless stutter and pinching her nose was her only reply.

"You're curious about what is happening today, right? I'm sorry no one told you. It's a concours member party." He gracefully opened the door and kept looking at her.

"We have food and games. I suggest you don't try the Twister though. I _never_ lose at Twister." He chuckled softly before sauntering in.


End file.
